


Beloved Pet Of The Beast

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Shift Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dark, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Master Derek Hale, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Panel gag, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Tit Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, beast derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tumblr Anon: How about a dark Beauty and the Beast AU? Like, once Female!Stiles agrees to stay, Derek kind of makes her his new pet or something, and he trains her to follow his rules. If she breaks one of those rules, he'll severely punish her. The degree of "beastly" can be left up to you, and it ends with her learning to love it. (It's probably a little weird, sorry. >_<)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 265
Collections: Smut2020to21





	Beloved Pet Of The Beast

“You only have a few simple rules and yet not even a month in here you broke the first one.” Derek huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the woman on the floor below him.

“I had hoped that this punishment would tame some of that fire in your eyes, but it’s still there. I want a tame pet, not a disobedient one.” Derek squatted down and gripped Stiles’ chin, noting the glint of determination in his newly acquired pet’s eyes. 

“That filthy, slutty hole between your legs belongs to me now and me alone. Yet I walked in on you fingered it like you still had any right to play with it.” Derek growled, eyes burning red and fangs descending. His beast side always got closer to the surface when Stiles disobeyed him. 

Stiles made a muffled noise behind the black panel gag that Derek had fastened over her bratty mouth before he tied her up in her current predicament. Her thighs and ankles were locked together thanks to the small chain connecting the two thick leather bands that were wrapped around each part of her legs, the bands forced her legs to stay pressed together and her knees pushed wide open exposing her cunt to Derek completely. Her arms were cuffed together above her head as she lay prone on the cold stone floor of the room. 

Stiles' back was arched towards the ceiling thanks to the nipple clamps that were connected to a ring that hung low from the ceiling above, the position of the clamps forced Stiles to keep her body arched otherwise her nipples would be pulled on harshly. 

“I did consider leaving you here like this for a few hours, to see if that fire is still in your eyes after being forced to hold his position for hours. Yet seeing you like this, all trussed up and helpless is making me reconsider.” Derek commented as he dragged the tips of his growing claws down Stiles’ bare stomach, leaving small red lines in his wake making her body quiver. 

“I think it’s time I remind you who exactly is the Master is and what better way than to show you who that slutty cunt of yours belongs to.” Derek gave a feral grin as he suddenly slapped Stiles’ bare cunt. Stiles jerked in her bondage before whimpering behind her gag when the action tugged on her sore nipples. 

Derek rose back up and unlocked a trunk on the other side of the room and considered his options. Derek decided to go classic and selected a leather riding crop, whacking it against his palm a few times to get the feel of the crop again before he walked back over to the prone and bound woman on the floor of the room. 

Derek dragged the square, flat end of the crop over Stiles’ wet mound, teasing her pussy lips with the cool leather before he flicked his wrist, the sound of leather against wet skin echoed out as Stiles made a noise behind the panel gag that had Derek grinning. 

“I’m going to spank your cunt until you’re dripping and a nice puffy red and then I’m going to shove my fat knot into you and breed you nice and full of my cum, as a good pet should always be.” Derek purred, his inner beast clawing at the surface but Derek held back. He would allow his beast free range once he was balls deep in his pet’s filthy cunt, but not yet. Right now he had to punish his pet for disobeying one of his rules.

Derek twisted his wrist and rubbed the now wet leather of the crop over Stiles’ pussy a few more times before he started spanking her cunt properly. Stiles writhed and twisted in her bondage, only putting more pressure and pain on her clamped nipples as her hips shook and thighs slowly became wet with her arousal as Derek spanked her pussy with hard, steady hits. 

Derek didn’t keep track of how many hits he landed on his pet’s cunt or how long it had been, he stopped when her pussy leaked constantly and her thighs were drenched. Her pussy lips were swollen and a bright red and her body was shaking and her nipples were tugged out from the rest of her breasts and a deep red. 

Derek locked eyes with Stiles’ watery ones and dragged his tongue over the soaked leather tip of the crop and rumbled at the taste of her on the leather. Stiles shuddered at the sight and the rumble and her bound legs flexed and her pussy visibly throbbed. 

Derek set the crop down and slowly undid the belt on his pants, unzipping his fly just enough to let his cock spring free. Derek stroked his cock, rolling down his foreskin on his thick, long cock and smeared pre-cum over the exposed glands. Derek slotted himself between Stiles’ spread legs easily, dragging his uncut cock over Stiles’ wet cunt a few times just to slick himself up a bit more. 

Derek closed his eyes and let out a growl as fur sprouted from his skin, nails turning into proper claws and his face shifting into his beast form as his body cracked and morphed into his full beast shift. His cock gained a few more inches as did the rest of him and he loomed over his bound pet. 

Derek opened his fang-filled mouth and stared down at Stiles with his burning red eyes, drool landing on her bare skin as he loomed over her. Stiles’ eyes were glassy with unshed tears from her spanking but they were filled with love and not a flash of fear was evident. The beast rumbled pleased at that, his pet had never been scared of him, that was one of the main reasons Derek and his beast side accepted her as his pet. 

Stiles spread her legs wider and tipped her head to the side submission, heartbeat loud in both of their ears as the beast accepted her submission. Stiles shrieked behind her gag and her body shook and jerked as the beast’s massive cock was shoved into her without warning. 

The beast snarled as he sank his claws into the stone floor on either side of Stiles’ head before he started to drive into his now writhing pet. The beast huffed in anger and slashed the chains of the nipple clamps when they got in his way of properly fucking the woman below him. Stiles shrieked and cried out from behind her gag as the beasts’ massive cock split her open wider each time he thrust into her. The pleasure was dizzying and mind-numbing as Stiles realized that her body, her cunt, her everything did belong to the beast, to Derek. There was no way anyone let alone her fingers would be able to bring her this sort of pleasure anymore, only her beast, only her Derek could. Stiles pressed up against the beast, sobbing behind the gag as her eyes rolled up into her head when his cock pounded against her g-spot making her eyes stars as he ripped her orgasm out of her with rough precision. 

Stiles release drenched the beast’s cock, but that just spurred him on. The beast snarled, arching his head back and then howling as his knot swelled and Stiles screamed behind her gag in overstimulation when the beast slammed the fat bulge into her aching cunt, locking the two of them together. Stiles whimpered and shuddered as she felt burning hot cum rush into her as the beast started to empty his balls into her well-fucked cunt. 

The beast ducked his head down and dragged his rough, damp tongue over Stiles' neck and crooned soothingly as he crouched over her body as he knotted her, ensuring he wouldn’t crush his pretty pet. Stiles whined and sighed behind the panel gag as her body accepted and adjusted to the massive intrusion and large amounts of cum being pumped into her. Stiles closed her eyes and evened out her breathing, she knew from experience she would be here a while and when the beast receded, Derek would take good care of her, after all, he was her Master and she was his beloved pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
